Hayato
Overview Hayato is a supporting character from Fire Emblem Fates, introduced early on in the chapters of the game. He's known for his short stature and even shorter temper. Personality Hayato's personal mannerisms stem primarily from his self-esteem, and body complex. Being substantially short, thin, and bearing delicate facial features often results in him being mistaken for an adolescent, and in some instances, as a young woman. Being the prime candidate for successor of tribal leadership, he holds his personal expectations for himself to the standard of his chief and adoptive father, Fuga, who is physically the exact opposite of him. As a result, he easily snaps at those who even mention any of his physical traits, or those that try to condescend to him about his size. Ironically, he's radically boastful, arrogant, and smug about his talents, skills, or intelligence, and will get a easily caught up in his own ego. He's exceedingly stressed on a regular basis about his masculine image. He'll recklessly engage in situations that put his masculinity to the challenge. Physical His body is significantly lesser in strength, size, and stature by the standard of average men. As of such History Following the events of the Fire Emblem Fates true end, Hayato set off to increase his experience of the world beyond his knowledge. By the recommendation of Corrin, he found himself invited to the Inventory in it's early days. He remains one of several long standing early patrons and participants on record. As a youth, Hayato was raised by the aforementioned Chief Fuga. His upbringing included strict training, and martial discipline under direct instruction. Originally set to be an Oni warrior, the young Hayato proved himself to be mediocre in his physical training, often failing in physical combat, and having a weak physicality that gave him major disadvantage against his taller, more muscular training companions. His inability to meet the Chief's standards led him to be troubled and anxious during his early teens. In addition, he was often bullied for his size, abilities, and delicate facial features during, and outside of training. Only through a desperate effort at meditation and self evaluation did he discover his aptitude for divination. Despite a late start in his magical disciplines, he quickly soared to the position of a prolific and competent magic user, and one of the most capable combatants by his teen years. By early adulthood, he was a strong and welcomed recruit into Corrin's expedition, and continued to become experienced throughout his participation in the war. Trivia * In spite of being an extremely skilled magic user, Hayato remains in his unpromoted diviner class * VALSHE is the voice actor of Hayato in Fire Emblem Fatea (Ben Diskin for the NA releases.) As of such, he is actually quite a skilled singer in addition to his magic. * "Twink" was a popular nickname for him by other, ruder and more aggressive patrons. The word didn't exist in his own vocabulary until he read a modern dictionary, describing the insult. Category:Characters